The invention relates generally to an optofluidic system for analysis. More particularly, the invention relates to an optofluidic device employing one or more of solid, liquid, gas, colloidal, or suspension samples.
Optofluidic devices are now used very often in applications such as, research, sensing systems, detection systems, drug identification, and biological or chemical analyses. Typically, optofluidic devices include an optical waveguide having a low refractive index cladding and a sample core with liquid samples. In general, Teflon® or amorphous fluoro-polymer is employed as low refractive index cladding. It should be appreciated that for the light to be retains inside the waveguide, it is required that the refractive index of the cladding be lower than the refractive index of the core.
There exists a need for a suitable optofluidic device with performance improvement, such as signal enhancement. Also, there exists a need for suitable cladding for these optofluidic devices that are configured to house a sample in a liquid or a gas environment.